As people conduct their daily lives, there are many times at which people would appreciate receiving personal reminders or notifications. For example, a working adult may appreciate a reminder that they need to stop and pick up groceries on their way home from work, or that they should schedule a doctor or dentist appointment soon. Some people tend to rely on their own memories for many such events, but as people engage in their busy daily lives, it is often difficult to rely on memory alone. People may also use rudimentary ways to remind themselves, such as by posting notes in their work environment, or by writing such events in a daily planner. Some may leverage computer technology, such as by scheduling reminders in a calendar tool, or by entering alarms in their mobile devices. However, such methods may prove unsuccessful for certain types of notifications.